


Eren is Still a Shitty Brat

by EmaPenniman



Series: Ereri reincarnation first kisses [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Eren has been working for a company for two years now, but he didn't know Levi was the CEO





	Eren is Still a Shitty Brat

It was two years that he worked there. Two damn years. 

He walked through the glass doors and went straight to his workstation. 

Eren was the receptionist. When he was hired, they needed someone pretty to put at the front desk of the company's building. Eren had been lucky. 

"Morning sweetheart" she was Mandy, his co-worker.

He grunted something collapsing on his chair “I’ve heard some interesting news – chirped the girl – someone is coming today and everyone is freaking out” Eren turned towards her with an inquisitive look. The girl kept smiling “Not sure, but I’ve heard something went wrong and now the big boss is coming here” the boy frowned. Their floor was just for client and mail. Nobody usually entered through those glass doors.

He didn’t even have the time to open his mouth when his boss came screaming at him “What are you doing? What is this mess? You have to hide everything. The CEO is coming. In – she glanced at her watch – four minutes he’ll be walking right through those doors. YOU NEED TO BE READY” she didn’t spare Eren a second look, she kept reprimanding everyone who crossed her path.

Eren looked at his desk. Well, it was a mess. With a sigh he begun to tide everything up when the doors opened. Three big gorillas appeared. It was a bit ridiculous. 

They looked like really serious bodyguards, but it was so hilarious. Three bulky and sturdy men stood inside the building keeping the door open for some big guy like  
it was a national security matter.

Eren kept looking away trying not to burst out laughing. He looked at Mandy and she had the same expression. They both grinned and looked down snickering. He was too busy trying not to laugh to check out the guy who was escorted through the entire floor.

He almost missed him. But with just a brief look he saw him. Could not be wrong. Just the second before the elevator doors closed, he saw the guy. He was Levi.

Shock.

Eren had lost count on how many lives they had lived together but their first meeting was always kind of a big deal for Eren. Now was no different.

“Earth to Eren, are you okay?” 

“What?” Mandy was waving her hand in front of him.

“You’ve been staring at nothing for quite a while. Is everything all right? Do you want to sit down?”

He shocked his head “Who was that guy?”

The girl looked him strangely “The CEO. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yeah, sorry totally fine. Since when he works here?”

“Since always? He’s been here for the past five years”

“Why have we never seen him” now he really sounded desperate.

“Err, he’s like never here and he comes and goes with the helicopter on the roof. A little bit tacky if you ask me but…” Eren stopped listening. Ignoring the girl’s protests, he followed the path walked by Levi and took the elevator. The head office was at the last floor. The door opened on a long corridor. He recognised one of the body guard “Hello, I need to talk to the CEO”

“Mr. Akerman does not take appointment. Go away” that bastard. He had changed his last name. Eren never thought of doing so.

“But just a second. I’m sure he will change his mind”

“You can’t go any further” the man was frowning. His stance widened. 

“Just tell him I’m Eren, I beg you” 

“Sir, I don’t wanna remove you by force” 

“Okay, sorry. I’m sorry”

He needed a plan. A well organised one.

That night Eren went home cursing soundly.

“Mandy, I need to ask you a huge favour” said Eren the moment he entered the office the next morning. 

The girl frowned “You look like a mad man”

“This is the most important thing in my life. You need to record everything that happens in the next five minutes” Eren sat on his chair and waited. The girl took the phone from him and started recording. 

Soon they heard someone yelling in every direction. Eren was smiling. The girl looked scared.

“I’m gonna kill whoever did that. I don’t care what will happen. WHERE HE IS?”

Levi barged in the office. Eren couldn’t avoid to regret a little his actions.

The short man literally grabbed the first person that saw “Where the fuck is your receptionist” the poor boy, he’s just an intern Levi, pointed his finger toward Eren’s desk and Levi charged in his direction.

“You have to record this. Don’t miss” the poor girl was stunned. 

“You motherfu-” Levi stilled. He gaped. His lips were moving but no sound left his mouth.

“Levi”

“Fuck” breathed the other guy grabbing Eren’s arm and dragged him away.

-

“You have to tell me how you trashed my office” said Levi while Eren was cleaning the room.

Despite the shock of their meeting, Levi demanded that Eren cleaned his office and now the boy was almost regretting the idea he had the previous night.

“I asked the janitor if he would lend me his keys for the night, I may have given him a grant, but you got a shitload of money so I didn’t really think it would be a problem” Levi smacked him. He deserved it “Anyhow, I thought the best thing I could do to make you come down to my floor was to trash down your office” Levi looked at him. He seemed pretty angry “I wanted to make it a surprise” Eren smiled.

The other man smirked and pulled Eren on the table “You’re still a shitty brat” and kissed him.


End file.
